In Memorandum
by UberReader
Summary: Poems for the fallen characters of Harry Potter.


_**In Memorandum**_

_A series of Tribute Poems dedicated to the fallen characters of the Harry Potter series_

_We'll always remember you…_

_**Hedwig**_

Flying higher than anyone before,

You were the one who deserved much more;

Perishing in a midnight battle,

You are worth more than a thousand cattle;

I remember your grace and your spotted markings,

How you'd nibble my ear and begin your wretched squawking;

But I remember your death, every moment flashes

Behind mine eyes, watching as your life turned into ashes;

Cold and heartless, the world was to you,

You deserve much more, and much more love is due;

I cherish our moments together and I'll never forget,

You were my first love, more beautiful than any old dove;

Hedwig, I cry rich dark tears for thee,

My beloved owl, my great bird of loyalty.

-

_**Dobby**_

Does not know how much he is worth,

Open-minded about anything

Beautiful mind and soul,

Bold in his ways, the world treated him so cold

You will never be forgotten

-

_**Severus Snape**_

My love, when you were lost, I shouted alas

'What has he done? Why is he taken so soon?'

No answers sounded yet arrogance reigned,

And now I'll not see you again;

But your spirit is with me, deep within my heart,

We will always be together 'til death do us part;

Severus, my angel in darkness, my last shining star,

I am who I am and you are who you are;

I shall never forget all you hath done for me;

Death cannot contain the love that we share,

Life cannot go on because of my great despair;

My Angel in Waiting, protect me this world,

It took you so heartlessly but for me it will not do the same;

Your memory will overpower any nonbelievers,

Your memories will shine and prevent us from seeing

The lies that we face from living among mockery,

The evil that remains, what you are done protecting;

My agent in black, my warrior on the battlefield of Love and Evil,

You fought valiantly and bravely to the point where I could never forget,

And I shall not; you're too special to even me

So now I leave you to rest in peace in a place that should treat you well,

Farewell my first love, I am calling to you, farewell!

-

_**Dumbledore**_

Darkness surrounds you, but you are the light that breaks it

Understood more than most, taught more than many

Member of live for many long years,

Before you were lain to rest, many had already shed tears

Let no one forget you, that is our promise to you

Everyone will remember, no one will accept your adieu

Does death bring you relief

Or great sadness about lost accomplishments?

Remember that we'll learn soon and that

Everything, even good things, come to an end

-

_**Fred Weasley**_

Such a shame you have departed, leaving your brothers all alone,

Your memory is in my heart, and you may call it home;

Your jokes still ring in my ears and spread like wildfire

Through my heart, where you are its main desire;

I will never forget, my love, how you lasted many years

Despite all those pranks, those wiggly, pranked spears;

I will never forget you, no matter how long time keeps me here,

Please do not forget me; I am much more worthy than I appear.

-

_**Tonks**_

Beautiful, you were, like dawn's early light,

You never cowered in fear, never ran from the fight;

Yet it took you and your love, leaving the truest all alone,

You shall be remembered, your spirit shall always have a home.

-

_**Lupin**_

Perishing in a battle for a cause much bigger than thou,

You will be remembered for your power, for your loyalty somehow;

We will never forget the lessons you taught,

Or how your death will leave us distraught;

Goodbye, fair professor, fore the battle was never lost.

-

_**Colin Creevy**_

Your camera flashes no longer,

The song that remains is nothing but somber;

We shall not forget you, the silent fighter.

-

_**Crabbe**_

Evil in your heart and hate in your eyes,

You are the one that many despised;

Yet you passed for glory, on the good side or bad,

And for that you are cherished, the good times that you had.

We'll miss you, old friend, though we did not know you well,

Possibly your soul will avoid the depths of Hell.

-

_**Bellatrix**_

Died for a cause, you did, old friend,

Your time came to pay, and it'll come again;

Cherish those last moments of light that you had,

They'll be your last, your final moments to be glad

_***_

_These poems__ written in haste I dedicate_

_To the witches and wizards long perished,_

_T__o the ones who have never won;_

_We__'ll remember you always, no matter how long we wait,_

_We'll remember your words, though some of you we hate;_

_Good of Evil, we thank thee for your service,_

_And when tomorrow comes, may all our futures be the warmest_

_***_


End file.
